Into Eternity
by sweetnlow6949
Summary: A young women finds things about herself that she never knew and posably romance? LOC maybe a marysue sorry first fic plese be nice
1. my world

A.N. this is my first fic so don't get mad at me if it sucks. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize but I do own Margot.  
  
My world  
I wrapped my leather duster tightly around my chest to shield me from the bitter winter air. It was the year 2003 in the small town of Ithaca, New York. I, Margot Aldon, was once again walking home from school with my school bag on my back. My car had broken down in the parking lot. I strolled through College-town to my mom's apartment. I walked past my favorite coffee/book shop. I stepped in for a drink. "Hey Max" I yelled to the fat old man who was the owner. "Do you have any new books?" He shook his bald head "No new ones, but I got some old ones that I think you've not read before." "Ooh, I'm interested, keep talking" "Well it's a series of books." "Yeah" "Be patient I'm getting to it" he said in an exasperated voice. "Like I was saying it's a series of books, called The Lord of the Rings. And the author is J.R.R. Tolkien" "What are they about? Hold on, do you mean Lord of the rings like movies or something different?" "Well, they're about a ring." "Duh," I interrupted. He ignored my comment and kept going. "The first one is about a fellowship, and how they try to destroy it. The next one is kind of like a follow up on that and the third is the conclusion. Oh, and yes I mean like the movies" He seemed tired after he said all that. My eyes lit up 'like the movies, cool I never knew they were books before. Well that says something about me doesn't it?' I thought. "What happens in the end?" I asked. "I can't tell you that" he said with a flat tone. "Awwwwwwww please?" I pleaded with my killer puppy dog eyes. "No" "Ugh, Fine, ok I'll take them if you say they're so good, I wonder if they're as good as the movies. Oh, and I'll also have my usual coffee." After a little while in which he found the books, made and gave me my coffee I paid and left. Walking down the main street someone bumped into me and the books along with my school stuff scattered. "Hey jackass!" I yelled. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." He said in a voice dripping with honey, while he bent down to pick up my books. "Thanks" I said when he gave them to me. When I was about to walk away he suddenly brought his hand up and once again smacked all of my things out of my hand and back onto the sidewalk. He laughed and ran away yelling "no problem bitch". That's when I realized who it was. It was a boy from my school. You see I'm not the most loved person in my school. Actually I'm on of the most hated girls there. I don't know why they don't like me. I mean I'm pretty good looking with black hair cut at about my chin with green and sliver streaks in it, my hair is actually dyed the black and silver, the green is natural, a well rounded face with high cheekbones and a slim figure that stands about 4 feet and 11 inches. Maybe it's because I'm one of the biggest punks in the whole school. Or maybe it the fact that I have pointed ears. It's not like they're pointed like in those commercials that you see on TV. But more of a delicate point like in the movies. I've learned to keep my hair down and or from behind my ears so I can cover them. I have to do this because I've gotten my share of abuse for them weather it be verbal or even physical. But sometimes I slip up and forget they're there. Anyway I then gathered my books by myself and trudged on. I clambered up the stairs to the apartment I shared with my mom and her boyfriend. "MOM, I'm home!" I bellowed. I heard the rattle of bottles as a response. My room was blocked off from me when I got to it. She stood there, her hands full with empty bottles, on her hips. "Where have you been missy?" I rolled my eyes, already ticked off about the guy in College-town, and pushed past her, in doing so the bottles fell out of her hands and shattered. Once in my room I slammed the door on her face. "You get out her you little whore!" she screamed while pounding her now empty fists on the door. "Mom, go away, my car broke down at school and I had to walk home, ok!?" I yelled back. "Don't lie to me! I know that's not what you were doing." I ignored her and stalked to my desk where I set my books and school things down. I then went to my bed with my books and began to read. I was there for two hours reading when I found, what looked to me, like a bookmark. It was cool, it was silver and had black runes written all over it. I didn't know what they said so I set it down and kept reading. When I was finished with a chapter I used this to keep my place. All of the sudden my mom's boyfriend, Roy, barged in yelling and screaming about something or other in a drunken stupor. He came at me fists flying. He repeatedly slapped me across the face. When he slapped me the last time he hit me so hard that my head wiped to the side. I stared at him in disbelief while bringing my hand up to my burning cheek. He grunted and knocked me down and began to kick me in the stomach. I had been able to hold in my cries of pain in before but when the first kick connected with my ribs they welled up out of my throat. Tears came pouring out of my eyes when I saw his steal-toed boot reeling back to come down upon my ribs again. I shut my eyes and brought my hands to my face to protect it. The kick never came. I opened my eyes to see him smiling dangerously down at me. It was then I realized what he wanted. But I was too late to get away, let alone stop him. Without a word he picked me up by my hair and threw me onto my bed. 


	2. a new world

A.N. another chapter in one night yay! If you don't like it don't read thanks. ~Antonina~ Disclaimer: once again I own nothing  
  
A new world I woke up from an unwanted sleep. I looked around, expecting my room. But what I found was. trees, many trees. All huge, about 7 feet in diameter, surrounding me. I felt a cool wind blow towards me, I shivered. At that time I looked down at myself, what I saw surprised me, I expected my normal clothes but what I found was something totally different. I found that I was wrapped in a sheet. Under that I had nothing on. I screamed in shock. "AHHHHH, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!!!" I started looking franticly for any sign of cloth that I could use to cover my nakedness besides the sheet. When I found nothing I began to despair. I started to cry. I bunched myself up into a ball, which I could do quite well because of my size, with the sheet wrapped tightly around me as to keep away the cold and if anyone were to come about and find me that I wouldn't show myself off to them. After a while I heard heavy footsteps coming closer. I was still crying, but I didn't want to be seen so I scurried away and toned my crying down to a dull whimpering. When the stranger came into my view I was instantly glad that I hid. A wave of nausea came over me when his scent reached my nostrils. It was a stench that I had never smelt before and hoped I would never have to again. What came out from behind the trees was a disgusting blackish- gray monster. That alone was disturbing but what made it worse was that about twenty more of the monsters that looked a lot like the orcs that were described in the books I had gotten that day. I stifled a scream when one of them spotted me. "Aye looks what we gots here," the foul creature growled. My eyebrows shot up when I heard him speak. 'They can speak?!' I thought. "Wha' do yeh sees. I don' see nothin' "another said. "This" the first said while pulling me out from behind my hiding spot. I screamed when he did this because he grabbed me by the hair. 'Just like Roy' I thought. "Wha' do Wes have here?" yet another whispered dangerously "Get away from me you creep!" I yelled. "Oh, she's a feisty one isn't she" at that I started to scream my loudest. "HELP! I NEED HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" the one that still had a hold on my hair grunted and slapped me across the face. Black and red spots threatening to consume my vision. Once they were only at the edges of my sight I realized that this line of events was too familiar for my liking. Too soon after that thought connected with my brain I was hoisted up onto one of their grimy shoulders. To my horror it came to my knowledge that they were taking me to their lair, or something of that sort. When I looked up, something lightened my spirits. I looked up to see an extremely hansom young man. The creature that was carrying me was lagging behind so I was able to start flailing my arms violently to try to get his attention. When I did he just nodded and put a finger to his perfectly sculpted lips. My eyes got slightly wider that usual. Why wasn't he running to my rescue? That's what happened in all the stories that I read. He caught my eye again, he gestured to a tree a few meters away from the one he was behind. I looked to see what he was pointing to and nodded. There was another man standing there. I quickly looked away in fear that my only hope in getting out of here alive getting caught. A short while later we abruptly halted. The leader called out to file in. 'in what?' I thought. After a few minutes I found out. My beast and I were going into a cave. The others close to the entrance to try to start a fire. While we were led deeper into it. We finally came to a wooden door. When the door was opened, it revealed a small chamber with chains connected to the wall parallel to the door. My beast threw me down onto the stone floor. The then kicked me to the opposite wall. The leader spoke to him in a harsh language. He proceeded to attach the chains to my wrists, ankles, and neck. Once my arms were out of his grasp I quickly wrapped the sheet around myself. For it was my only form of protection. He gave a dark laugh and reach out to cup my chin. When his hand was close enough I bit fingers hard. He wrenched it back instantly cursing in his black speech. Spinning on his heels he left, the door slamming behind him. It became cold as the day progressed into night. I wasn't bothered by that, as long as those creatures didn't come back for me. They didn't. This left me with time to explore my injuries and new surroundings. 


End file.
